When The Bartender Cries
by docsangel
Summary: Amira has been working for the Mayans as a bartender for six months and is pretty close to the guys. Her boyfriend, however, has a secret of his own. Will she let a leather clad biker heal her heart or will she remain closed off thinking she doesn't deserve it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have been a bartender at the clubhouse for about six months now and the guys treat me like family. Standing behind the bar, I look around the room and see Angel and Coco walk up and take a seat at the bar. "Hey guys." I say. "Hey Amira." they both say. I put a beer in front of both of them and they nod their thanks. I move around the bar and take Hank and Bishop fresh beers and see one of the sweetbutts trying to rub on Bishop and I can tell he's wanting to talk business with Hank. I walk over and give them their beers and say "Katie, let's let the men talk." as I lead her away and Bishop nods his thanks. I lead her to the pool table and say "Gilly, can you teach her how to play pool?" He smirks and says "Will do Amira." before kissing my cheek. "You two need fresh ones?" I ask and Gilly nods. I look at Creeper and he nods too. I walk behind the bar and grab Gilly and beer and Creeper a fresh bottled water. Walking back over, Gilly is leaned over the table with Katie, showing her how to make a shot and I hand Creeper his water. "Thanks Princess." he says before kissing my cheek like they all do. I move back to the bar and just look around and see the people that I have come to see as family.

We close up the clubhouse for the night and Coco walks me to my car like he always does. "You know you don't have to walk me." I say. "I know." he tells me. "Are you okay Coco?" I ask. "Yeah. Just shit with my mom and my kid." he tells me. I stand there a minute and ask "What's going on?" He leans against the car beside me and says "She just found out I'm her old man and my mom's giving her shit. Telling her to sell her ass and shit." he tells me. "Do you have somewhere she can stay?" I ask. "I got a place but, shit, it's not set up for a teenage girl." he tells me. "Coco, bring her to my house tomorrow. We can talk. I have an extra room if she needs it." I tell him. "I can't ask you to do that." he says. "We're familia right?" I ask. "Yeah Princess." he says. "Then she is too. Bring her by. I'll cook and we can talk." he tells me. "Yeah. Okay. Thanks Princess." he says, kissing my cheek and I feel my cheek tingle where his lips were. "I got you Johnny." I tell him and he smiles at the use of his real name.

I get home and head to bed. Before going to sleep, I send my boyfriend Jake a text. _Made it home. Goodnight. Love you._ I press send and normally he sends me a text back but I doze off. Waking up the next morning, I look at my phone and till no text from Jake. I get up and start my day and after about an hour, there's a knock on my door. I open it to see Jake standing there. "Hey baby." I say as he walks in. "I need to talk to you." he tells me. I sit on the couch and he sits in the chair across from me. "I messed up." he tells me. "What happened?" I ask, not knowing what to expect. "I've been cheating on you. For a while now." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "How long?" I ask. "Since you started working for the Mayans." he tells me and I nod. "She's pregnant and it's mine." he tells me. "Get out." I tell him. "Please babe." he starts. "No. You cheated on me and what's worse is you got her pregnant. The one thing I can't give you, she managed to. You need to leave." I tell him. He nods and heads out the door. I sit on the couch and sob.

That evening, I start dinner like I said I would for Coco and his daughter Letti. I get it done about the time they get there. Letting them in, Coco kisses my cheek and sees the sad look in my eyes. "Are you okay Princess?" he asks. "I'm fine Coco." I say leading him and Letti into the kitchen. We sit down to eat. "This is really good." Letti tells me. "Thanks. Now, your dad was telling me that you've been staying with your grandmother." I say. "Yeah. He's been looking for a place for us but I still have to stay there until he finds something but he's helping me as much as he can." she tells me. "I was telling your dad that I have a spare room if you're interested." I say. "You my dad's girl or something?" she asks. I shake my head no and say "We're just friends but I know if I needed something he would be there for me just like I am for him." I tell her and she smiles. "Are you sure you're okay with me being here?" she asks. "Yeah. But I want you to concentrate on school and your dad knows he can stay here anytime he needs to so that he can spend time with you." I tell her. "If you're sure then yeah, I'd like that." she tells me. "Then we'll get your things in the morning and get you moved in." Coco says and I nod. "You can crash here tonight if you want." I tell her and she moves to hug me and I see Coco smile.

A little later, Letti showers and I give her some clothes to sleep in and she heads to bed. I am sitting on the back deck with Coco, who is going to crash on the couch, and he asks "You want to tell me why you look like you've been crying all day?" I shake my head and say "Nothing for you to worry about Johnny." He looks at me and says "Don't work like that Princess. We don't hide shit. Remember?" he asks. Looking down at the beer in my hand I say "Jake came over this morning. The entire time I've been working for you guys, he's been cheating on me and got her pregnant." I tell him and the tears start to fall again. He pulls me to him and just holds me. "It's okay Princess." he says. I pull away and say "No it's not. That's the one thing I'll never have." I tell him. "What's that?" he asks. "A baby. I can't have kids. Known since I was sixteen." I tell him. "Shit bebita. I'm sorry." he tells me. "Hell, I guess it was only a matter of time before he left. No man wants someone that can't give them kids right?" I ask as I stand up and head for the door. He grabs my hand as he stands up and says "There ain't a fucking thing wrong with you Princess. Not one fucking thing." he tells me. I shake my head and kiss his cheek. "Good night Johnny." I say before heading inside and to my room where I cry myself to sleep while he takes his spot on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I start the coffee and start breakfast for Coco and Letti. Once it's done, I wake Coco up. "Johnny, wake up. Breakfast is done." I say as I gently shake him. He opens his eyes and sees how red my eyes are from crying all night and he sits up. Before I walk away, he grabs my wrist gently and stands up. Pulling me close to him, he wraps his arms around me and when I wrap mine around him he says "It's going to be fine Princesa. You have my word." I look up at him and nod. I pull away from him and head to Letti's room and wake her up. We all head to the kitchen and I get their plates ready. They take them from me, kissing my cheek before heading to the table and I start cleaning up. "You need to eat Princesa." Coco says. "I will later. A little sick to my stomach right now." I tell him and he nods. Standing up, he walks over to me and says "Promise me you'll eat later?" he asks. "I promise." I say and he kisses my forehead. We look over at Letti and she smiles softly. They finish eating and Letti puts on her clothes from the day before. "Thanks for washing these." she says. "De nada bebita." I tell her. When they go to leave, I hand them both keys. "In case I'm not here when you get back and so you have one when you need it." I tell them. They nod and Letti hugs me before walking out to her dad's car. Coco looks at me and says "I meant what I said. There's not a fucking thing wrong with you." I smile softly and ask "Why are you so good to me Johnny?" He kisses my cheek and says "Because you're worth it." before walking out the door.

I walk into work and Bishop sees me and looks at me concerned. "I'm fine Bish." I say and he closes the office door. "No you're not. You know we all love you right?" he asks. "I know. I love you all too but I'm fine." I tell him. "What happened? I know Coco and his kid were headed to your house last night." he tells me. "My boyfriend came over yesterday morning to call things off. Told me he's been cheating on me and knocked her up." I tell him. "You're better without him. We got you." he tells me. "Thanks Bish." I say, moving behind the counter to start working.

A little later, Coco and Letti walk in and it's lunch time. "Let's head to the diner." Coco says. "I'm okay. Go ahead." I tell him but don't look at him. He walks around the counter and picks me up over his shoulder and heads out to his car. "Coco put me down." I say and try to get out of his grip but he doesn't let me. Putting me down next to his car, he says "Get in. You promised you'd eat and I'm making sure of it. We're going to lunch as a fucking family." he tells me. I nod and get in the car and Letti is in the back seat.

Pulling up at the diner, we head inside and I look at the menu. When the waitress come by, I say "I want a salad and a water please." Coco rolls his eyes and says "She'll have a cheeseburger, fries and vanilla shake." I look at him and he says "I told you there's nothing fucking wrong with you and I'll keep reminding you until you finally believe it." he tells me. I look down at my hands on the table and Coco reaches over and places his hand on mine. "Hey, you okay?" he asks. I nod my head yes and I see him take out his phone and send a text. "Told Bishop we wouldn't be back today. The three of us are going to spend some time together today." he says. "Johnny…" I start. "No. You need a reset and we're going to make sure you get it." he tells me and I just nod.

After eating at the diner, we head home. Walking in, Coco tells Letti "Check out her DVD's and pick a movie. I'll make the popcorn." he says. Looking at me he says "Go change into something comfortable." I nod and do what he says. After changing into some leggings and a one of Coco's hoodies that I stole from him a few months back, he smiles when he sees what I'm wearing. I sit on the couch and he sits on one side and pulls me into his side. I see Letti put in Gone In 60 Seconds, one of my favorite movies and she walks over and sits beside me and lays with her head in my lap. I am running my fingers through her hair and I feel Coco place a soft kiss to the top of my head. I must have fallen asleep because I feel myself being lifted off the couch and carried to my bedroom. As soon as I am placed on the mattress, the covers are pulled up over me and I open my eyes a little as he goes to leave the room. "Thank you Johnny." I say softly. Walking back over, he kisses my temple and says "I got you Princesa. Siempre." before walking out of the room and heading to the couch.

I wake up the next morning and head to the kitchen just as Coco walks back in the door. "I went and got breakfast." he says before kissing my cheek and setting the food on the table. "I'll get Letti up." I tell him. I go to walk to Letti's room and he grabs my hand. I look at him and he pulls me to him. Wrapping his arms around me, I melt into him. "Thank you Johnny." I whisper. He tilts my chin up to look at him and says "I got you Bebita." I nod and pull away to go wake Letti up. Once we are all in the kitchen, eating, I am picking at my food. "You need to eat Princesa." Coco says. I nod and finish eating and say "I'm gonna get ready for work." They both nod and Coco says "Letti, go get ready and I'll take you to school." she nods and as I walk out of the room, I hear her ask "When are you going to tell her?" I stop and hear Coco say "Soon Bebita. Soon." and I wonder what they're talking about.

I get ready for work and as we walk outside, I tell Letti "I'll be the one picking you up today." She nods and kisses my cheek and says "Si Mami." and I shake my head. I see Coco smile at us and I walk over and kiss his cheek. "See you at the yard." He nods before getting into his car and taking Letti to school. I walk into the office and Bishop sees me. "You look better." he says. "Feeling a little better. Not where I need to be but I'll get there." I tell him. "I see Coco and his kid have been sticking close." he says. "I don't know why. I keep telling him I'm fine." I tell Bishop. "Seriously? You don't see it?" he asks. "See what?" I ask. "Princesa, he's into you." he tells me. "No he's not. We're just friends." I tell him. "That what you think?" he asks. "Bish, please don't. That's never gonna happen." I tell him. "Why? Because you don't think you're good enough for him?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Listen to me Mija. You're more than good enough for him and his kid. That pendejo that you were with? He's an idiot." he tells me. "Yeah, but he's an idiot that gets to have a kid." I say before heading behind the counter. "What do you mean?" Bishop asks. "I found out when I was sixteen that I couldn't have kids. You honestly think he wants that? I wouldn't put that on him." I tell him. "Bebita, listen to me. That man is crazy about you." he tells me and I shake my head. "He's right." Coco says from the door. "I'll let you two talk." Bishop says before seeing his way out.

Coco walks over behind the counter to me. He cups my face and makes me look at him. "There's not a fucking thing wrong with you. You want a kid? Letti is our kid." he tells me. "Johnny…" I start. "Don't do that. Letti loves you Amira. And Goddamnit, so do I." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Coco…" I start but he stops me. "You don't have to love me back Amira but I need you to know that I love you and…" he says but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He deepens the kiss as he pulls me closer. When we separate, I ask "Are you sure you want me?" He smiles softly and says "Fuck yeah. I want me, you and Letti to be a family Mami." he says softly. "Okay." I say. "Yeah?" he asks. "Yeah. We're a family Johnny." I say. He crashes his lips with mine and we separate when we hear cheering behind us. Looking towards the door we see everyone smiling at us and Letti walks over and hugs both of us. "You okay with that kid?" I ask. "Yeah Mami. I am." she says and I hug her tight. We hear Angel look at Gilly and say "Pay up." and holds out his hand. Letti walks over and as Gilly goes to hand the money to Angel, she snatches it and puts it in her pocket. "No betting on my parents." she scolds them and we all start laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That evening, after work, we get Coco's things and officially move him in with me and Letti. We get things unpacked and I am sitting on the bed watching him. "What?" he asks, looking at me. "Just still kind of shocked." I say. "Why?" he asks. "Johnny, really?" I ask like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Seriously. Why wouldn't I want you as my Old Lady?" he asks and I look down at my hands. "Mi amor, look at me." he says as he kneels in front of me. Tilting my chin to look at him he says "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever fucking seen. You got curves in all the right places. You're an amazing cook. You take care of me and hell you took my kid in no questions asked." he says. "Our kid." I correct him. He smiles softly and says "Our kid." before kissing me softly. When we separate, I say "I better start dinner." He lets me up but before letting me walk away, he kisses me softly and says "I love you Amira." I smile and say "I love you too Johnny. I have for a while now." I say and he looks at me shocked this time. "Seriously?" he asks. "Why do you think I stole your hoodie?" I ask. "Looks better on you anyway." he says. Feeling brave I whisper in his ear "Imagine me wearing only your hoodie." before walking away and before I make it to the door he growls "Damn it woman." and I start laughing.

Walking into the kitchen, Letti walks in with me and asks "Can I help with dinner?" I smile and say "Yeah mija." We start getting things out to make stuffed peppers and get them in the oven. "Why don't you go shower while they're cooking." I tell her and she kisses my cheek and says "Te amo Mami." I smile and say "Te amo Bebita." Coco walks in and his hair is wet from his shower. He walks over behind me and wraps his arms around me and I lean back into him. "Had to take a cold shower because of you." he says and I shy away a little. "Don't do that. Don't shy away from me. Look at me." he says as he turns me to face him. I look at him and he says "You are fucking sexy as hell. I can't wait to officially claim you mi amor." he whispers. "I love you Johnny." I say. "I love you too Amira. Never doubt that baby." he says and I snuggle into his embrace.

Once dinner is done, we clean up the kitchen and Letti says "I think I'm gonna head to bed. Nights guys. Love you." she says. "Love you baby." I say. "Love you mija." Coco says before she heads down the hall. We sit on the couch and he pulls me into his lap. Caressing my face, we just look into each other's eyes. "Could you be more perfect?" I ask. "Nowhere near perfect mi amor." he says. I cup his face and say "You're fucking perfect. And you're mine." I whisper and he says "Fuck yeah I am." I kiss his lips softly and he stands with me in his arms and carries me to our bedroom for our first night together as a couple.

Walking into the bedroom, with me in his arms, he closes the door with his foot. Carrying me to the bed, he lays me down and I move up the bed and pull the covers back. We start shedding clothes and he hovers over me. Kissing me deeply as he enters me slowly, thrusting in and out slowly, making love to me. "Don't stop Johnny. Oh God don't stop." I moan. He kisses me passionately and I find release after release before he finds his inside me. He lays beside me and faces me. Pulling me close, I snuggle into him and the tears start to fall. "Hey. Hey. Mi amor. What's wrong baby?" he asks concerned. Tilting my chin up I say "I'm happy. I have you and Letti and I'm finally happy." I tell him. "So these are happy tears?" he asks. "Yeah baby. They're happy tears." I say. Kissing me softly he says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too." before snuggling closer to him. We wrap ourselves around each other and drift off to sleep with smiles on our faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning I get up and start breakfast. About the time it gets done, Letti and Coco walk into the kitchen. "Morning guys." I say as I plate their food. "Morning Mami." Letti says as she kisses my cheek and takes her plate. Coco walks over and takes his plate and says "Morning mi amor." and kisses my lips softly. We sit at the table to eat and I see Letti looking at us. "What?" I ask. "Just never thought I'd have this." she says looking at her plate. "Have what bebita?" Coco asks. "A family. To sit have have breakfast with two parents that actually give a shit about me." she tells us. I reach over and put my hand on hers and say "I never thought I'd have this either Letti. But I am so fucking glad I do and I have you and your dad to thank for that." I tell her and she looks at me and smiles. We eat and Coco says "I'll take her to school." I nod and say "I'll pick her up." I tell him and he nods. "See you at the yard." he says before kissing me. I look at Letti and say "See you later Mija." She nods and says "Love you ma." I smile and say "Love you baby girl." before they pull out of the driveway but before I leave, I remember something in the house. I run back in and when I come back out, Jake pulls in the driveway. "What do you want?" I ask as he gets out of his car. "I was wondering if we could talk for a minute." he says. "What? I'm about to leave for work." I say. "I wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner tonight and talk?" he asks. "Don't you have a girlfriend now and a kid on the way?" I ask. "She lied about being pregnant so no I don't." he tells me. "Well, I hate to hear that but I think it would be best if you left." I tell him. "I want us to talk." he says. "I don't. Look, you cheated on me and then left me. I don't want to talk to you. Plus, I've moved on. I'm seeing someone now and he's actually moved in so there's no reason for us to talk." I tell him, getting into my car. I have my window up and he says "I won't give up. I'll win you back. I love you." he says and I shake my head and back out of the driveway.

I pull up at the clubhouse and head inside and start to clean. Bishop walks in and asks "How you doing sweetheart?" I look at him and he asks "What's wrong?" I shake my head and say "Just when things start going good with me and Coco, shit hits the fucking fan." I tell him. "What happened?" he asks and about that time Coco walks in and asks "What happened with what?" He sits at the bar next to Bishop and I say "After you and Letti left, I ran back into the house for something and when I came out, Jake was getting out of his car. Said he wanted to talk about us getting back together. Said chick lied about being knocked up and that he's not with her anymore." I tell them. "You want back with him?" Bishop asks. "Hell no. I'm finally with someone that fucking loves me. I'm not giving that up." I say and Coco smiles at me. "Well, what did you tell him?" Coco asks. "That hated it for him and that I moved on and that you had moved in." I tell him. He walks behind the bar and pulls me close and says "Good because you're mine and I ain't letting no fucker take you from me." Kissing him softly, forgetting Bishop was sitting there, I say "I'm all yours baby." before snuggling into him. Remembering Bishop was there, I look at him and see him smiling at me.

That afternoon, I leave to get Letti from school and we head to our house. Pulling up to the house, I see Jake's car sitting there. I pull into the driveway and I say "Text your dad and tell him to get here now." I tell her and she does as I ask. We get out of the car and Letti sticks close. "What do you want Jake?" I ask. "I want to talk. I said I wasn't giving up on us." he says. "Jake, there is no us. There will never be an us. You cheated on me and left. I told you this morning, I moved on." I tell him. About that time, we hear a bike pull up and it's Coco. I look at Letti and say "Head on in the house Mija. Me and your dad will be there in a minute." She nods and does as I ask. "Who was that?" he asks. "Not your concern." I tell him. Coco walks up and says "Head on inside mi amor." I nod and he kisses me softly before I walk towards the house and as I pass Jake, he grabs my arm. I pull away and Coco is immediately in his face. "Don't you ever put your hands on my Old Lady again. She's told you to leave her alone and that's what you're going to do." Coco tells him and then says "Mi amor, go on." I nod and do what he tells me to do. I get inside and Letti and I are watching from the window and can hear what is being said. "Your Old Lady huh?" Jake asks, not backing down. "Yeah. Old Lady, mother to my kid and going to be my wife by the time I'm done." Coco says and mine and Letti's eyes both go wide. "Wife?" Jake asks shocked. "Yeah. So you need to get back in your car and leave and if you ever come near my family again, I'll gut your fucking ass and leave you out in the desert for the vultures. You understand me cabron?" he asks and Jake stiffens up and nods before heading to his car. Coco walks into the house and I pull him to me and crash my lips with his and when we separate, I say "I love you Johnny." He smiles against my lips and says "I love you too. You and our kid. So fucking much." I ask "Wife huh?" He nods and says "You good with that?" I nod and say "Hell yeah." Looking at Letti, before we can ask she says "It's about fucking time." and we all start laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Coco tells us to get a bag that we are spending a couple of days at the clubhouse to make sure that Jake leaves us alone. We pull up at the clubhouse and Bishop looks at us confused. "Everything okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just precaution." I tell him and he looks at me confused. "Fucking ex was at the house when her and the kid got home. Talking about wanting her back and not giving up on her and shit." Coco says. "Yeah but my Old Man here made sure Jake knew that I'm his Old Lady, mom to his kid and what was the other? Oh yeah, his future wife." I say and Bishop hugs me and says "Congrats bebita." Coco pulls me back into his side and says "Let's go to the dorm for a minute." he tells me and Letti and we follow him. She drops her bag in her dorm and then we follow him to ours. Walking in, he sits me down on the bed and Letti sits beside me. He reaches into the inside pocket of his kutte and then gets down on one knee and says "I ain't good at this emotional shit but mi amor, I love you. Have for a long time. You're good to me and my kid...our kid. She loves you, the club loves you and I love you. Will you marry me?" he asks. I lean forward and kiss him softly and say "Yes Johnny. I'll marry you." He slips he ring on my finger and then kisses me again. We stand up and Letti hugs me and says "Congrats Mami." I kiss her cheek and say "Thank you Mija." before we head out to the main room and the three of us are smiling ear to ear. Hank sees us and asks "You three smiling? This can't be good." he says and we all laugh. "What did you do?" Bishop asks smirking. "Asked my Old Lady to marry me." Coco says. "From that smile I take it she said yes?" Taza asks. I nod my head and he says "Let me see it." I hold out my hand and Taza looks at the ring and looks at Coco saying "You did good brother." I smile and say "Yes he did." and they all start laughing.

A little later, Coco is sitting on the couch and I am in his lap. The Prospect is shooting pool with Letti. "What do you think about them getting married?" He asks her. "I'm glad they are. They're good for each other." she says. "What about you?" he asks. "She's good to me. She's my mom." she tells him and he just smiles. Coco nuzzles his nose into the crook of my neck and places soft kisses there. All of a sudden, the door opens and Jake walks in with a gun. We all stand up and I look over and the Prospect has Letti behind him, protecting her. Coco pulls me behind him and asks "What are you doing here?" Jake walks over and says "I came for Amira." Coco stands a little taller and a few of the other members walk over to stand in front of me and the rest stand in front of Letti. "She ain't going anywhere with you. She ain't interested." Coco says. "That's up to her to decide." Jake says. I move in between Bishop and Coco and say "I'm not interested in you Jake. I don't want to be with you. I'm with Coco." I say. "If you're not with me then you aren't with him either." he says before raising the gun and firing off a shot. Coco moves in front of me and the Prospect takes Jake down. Coco hits the floor, bleeding from his side. "Johnny. Oh God. Johnny." I cry as he says "I love you." and passes out. Letti is immediately by my side. "I gotta get to him Mija" Taza tells me and I move and pull Letti into my arms. I look over and see Angel and the Prospect holding Jake down. "Letti, stay with Papi." I tell her and kiss the top of her head. I walk over and Bishop follows me. "There somewhere we can take him?" I ask and Bishop says "Yeah. We got a spot." I look at him and say "This one's mine." They all look at me shocked but Bishop nods. While the guys are putting Jake in the van and heading to the warehouse, I walk back over to Letti and Coco and say "Stay with your dad. I'll be back." I tell her. "Be careful Ma." she says. "I will baby." I look at Taza and Riz say "We got them." I nod and follow Bishop out of the clubhouse. Getting on Bishop's bike, we head to the warehouse. "You sure about this Amira? We can handle him if you want us to." Bishop says. "This one's mine. He fucked with my family." I tell him. He nods and leads me into the warehouse. On the table next to him, I see a hammer, Kbar knife, a pipe and rope. I walk over and see Jake glaring at me. "Glare at be all you want. I'm not the one tied to a chair." I say. "You won't hurt me. I know you still love me." he tells me. I laugh. "Really? You think I still love you?" I ask and he just looks at me. "You shot my fucking husband!" I shout. "I was aiming for you." he says. I get in his face and say "You were going to kill me and you shot my husband instead and in front of our daughter. Now, I get to kill you." I tell him and you can see the determination in my eyes. I pick up the hammer. I slam it into his ribs before hitting him in the chest with it. I take the Kbar and start making slices in his skin. Then I take the pipe and ram it into his crotch and you hear all of the guys groan. "Sorry guys." I say without looking at them. I take the rope and tie it around his neck like a noose. "Can you help me hang him up?" The guys step forward and do as I ask. I take the long pipe and start hitting him like pinata. After a few minutes, I ask Bishop for his gun. He hands it to me and says "This one is Coco's." I smile and say "That's fitting." I look at Jake and he's barely hanging on. I aim at his head and fire off one shot right to the forehead, killing him.

We head back to the clubhouse and Taza says "He's in your dorm." I nod and hug him. "You good?" he asks. "Yeah. I'm good. But I'm gonna need you to give me away when we get married." I tell him and he nods. "Of course Mija." he says. I go to walk away and hear Angel say "Remind me not to piss her off. That was fucking scary." and I start laughing. While the guys are filling Taza and Riz in, I walk into the dorm and Letti runs to me and hugs me. "It's okay Mija." I tell her. She looks at me and I say "I took care of it." She nods, knowing what I'm saying. I walk over to the bed and Coco says "Where were you?" I smirk and say "Handling our shit." He looks at me confused and then it hits him. "Really?" he asks. "Busted his ribs, hung him up and beat him like a pinata and then one shot to the head. Made sure he knew that he wasn't to mess with my husband." I tell him. "Husband huh?" he asks smirking. "Yep. As soon as you are out of this bed we're getting married. I'm not waiting any longer than I have to." I tell him. "Whatever you say mi reina." he says before kissing me. I lay down next to him and Letti on the other side of him and the three of us drift off to sleep as a family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been three days since Coco was shot and he's getting up and Letti and I are helping him to the main room. "Mija, head to the kitchen and get him a plate please." I say and she nods, kisses his cheek and heads to do what I asked. I help him to a chair and sit next to him. "You need to eat to mi amor." he says. Letti brings him his plate and coffee and she and I head to the kitchen. Once we are gone, he looks at Bishop and says "I need a favor." Before he can continue, Bishop says "Marriage license and a justice will be here in an hour brother." Coco nods his thanks as Letti and I take our places on each side of him.

After we eat, he looks at me and says "You two need to go shower and get ready." I look at him confused and he rubs his thumb over my engagement ring and it hits me. "Really?" I ask and he nods. I kiss him deeply and Letti and I head to our dorms to get ready. An hour later, the Justice walks in with our marriage license and a lawyer. Angel helps him stand up and he walks over to the Justice. Taza walks me over and when the Justice asks who gives me away, Taza says "The club does." and I can't help but smile. After exchanging vows and rings, we are now husband and wife. Kissing me softly he says "I love you Amira Cruz." I smile and say "I love you too Johnny." before kissing him one more time. Letti hugs me and says "Now you're really my mom." I hug her back and say "I was no matter what." and I see the guys smiling at me. "Now to have some time with my wife." Coco says and I help him down the hall.

Laying him on the bed, I help him undress. "Are you sure you're okay?" I ask. "Just be gently." he tells me as I help him sit against the headboard. I move to straddle him and lower myself on his hard member and start to slide up and down. His hands on my hips, our foreheads together and all you hear are soft grunts from him and small whimpers and moan from me. When we reach our release, I whisper, "I love you Johnny. I love you so much." Kissing me softly he says "And I love my badass wife. Angel told me what all you did to that fuck wad. You know he's scared of you now right?" he asks and I start laughing. "You would have done the same thing. The gun I used was yours." I tell him and he says "Guys said you made them real proud. Set the precedent of what an Old Lady should be." he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Hell yeah. Bebita you are so fucking amazing. And you're mine." he says. "That I am. Til death baby." I say. "Til death." he whispers back before we start kissing and I ride him for another round.

Once we reach our release again, we head out to the main room to head home. Letti with us. "You guys taking the kid?" Angel asks. "We're having a family honeymoon. Just us and our kid." Coco says and they all smile. We head out the door and head home. Ordering dinner, we sit down and Coco says he wants to talk to me and Letti about something. "Prospect came to me. Asked my permission to ask you out when you turn eighteen." he says and she looks at him shocked. "That's in a week." she says. "Yeah. It is. I told him he has my blessing. Rather you be with someone smart like him that will take care of you than some punk we don't know." he tells her and she jumps up and hugs him, careful of his wounds. When she pulls back he tells her "He hurts you and I get to take him to the cage." She nods and says "Si Papi. Te amo." He looks at her and says "Love you too kid." That night, after Letti is in bed I ask "You sure about her dating EZ?" He smiles softly and says "He's good for her. Will keep her straight and he's already shown he'll protect her." he tells me and I can't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few days later, the three of us venture into the clubhouse and everyone welcomes us. "How was your honeymoon?" Angel asks smirking. "Satisfying." I say laughing and Letti says "I so don't need to hear that." and we all start laughing harder. "Seriously though, it was good." I say. Bishop looks at Coco and says "Templo." I look at him and he looks at me confused and Coco kisses me and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too." He heads into church and I just watch the doors that he walked through and Letti says "I'm sure it's fine Ma." I look at her and smile softly.

A little later, the guys come out and I look at Letti and she's sitting on the couch talking to the Prospect. Coco comes up to me and says "Let's go to the dorm and talk." I nod and follow him. Once inside he says "We have a problem." I look at him and he says "My ex is snooping around. Been by here looking for me and Letti." he tells me. "Oh yeah. Okay." I say and go to stand. He grabs my hand and says "Listen to me." I shake my head and go to speak but he stops me. "I don't want her. She bailed when Letti was just a couple of days old. She doesn't even know her. You're her mom. No one else. You're my wife and Old Lady. No one else." he tells me. Kissing me deeply, he says "You and Letti are on lockdown here until we find her." he tells me. "Okay." I say. Kissing me one more time, deeper than before, he says "I love you so fucking much." I feel the tears fall and whisper "I love you too Johnny."

The guys are out there looking for Carlita and we are sitting in the clubhouse with Riz and the Prospect watching us. All of a sudden the door opens and in walks a woman none of us know. "Can we help you?" Riz asks standing up. "I'm here for Letti." she says. The Prospect pulls Letti behind him and I stand next to Riz. "Carlita?" I ask. "Yeah. Who the fuck are you?" she asks. I step forward and say "Her mother." She smirks and says "Oh, you're Coco's Old Lady. Honey, he won't be with your fat ass long now that he knows I'm back." she tells me. I take out my phone and say "You're ex is at the clubhouse. You might want to get here." I say before hanging up and not waiting on him to answer. I move over to Letti and Carlita glares at how she snuggles into me. "She won't get to you bebita." I say. "Prospect, take her to her dorm and stay there with her." I say and he does as I ask.

A couple of minutes later, Coco comes in and Carlita tries to push up on him. "Coco baby. I'm back." she purrs. He pushes her off of him and walks over to me, pulling me close. "You need to leave and never come back." he tells her. "Who's this bitch? Says she's Letti's mom." she asks. "She's my wife and she's Letti's mom." Coco says. "Whatever Coco. I'm back so your little whore can move on and we can be a family baby." she says trying to get him to come to her. Finally having enough, I take Coco's gun from his holster and put it to her head. "You can leave now or I can put a bullet in your skull." I tell her. "Bitch I'm not going anywhere." Carlita says so I pull the trigger, killing her. Coco rushes to me and takes the gun from me and pulls me close, handing the gun off to Angel while the guys start getting her out to the car to dispose of. Letti comes rushing in with the Prospect with her. "Mama." she cries. I let go of Coco and pull her into my arms as she rushes to me. "I'm okay bebita. Mama's okay." I tell her. She pulls back and looks at me and then sees the blood on the floor. "I'll clean that up." EZ says and I nod my thanks. "I told you she wouldn't get to you." I tell her and she snuggles into me, not letting me go. Coco comes over and pulls us to the couch to sit down. "Angel and Gilly are taking care of the trash." Bishop says. I look up at him and say "I'm sorry Bish." He shakes his head and says "I'm proud of you Princess. You protected your kid. Nothing to be sorry for." he tells me and I smile softly. After the Prospect gets the blood cleaned up, he takes Letti to the side and I see him whispering to her and then he kisses her lips softly. "He's good for her." I say to Coco. "Are you okay?" he asks and I still don't look at him. "Yeah." I say simply. "Baby look at me." he says. I look at him and he says "Leaving you is never going to be an option." I nod and snuggle into him while we watch our daughter with her boyfriend knowing things will be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that night, Coco and I head to bed in the dorm and I head to the bathroom to shower and lock the door. Getting into the shower, I sob as the water cascades around me. Once the water starts getting cold, I get out and get myself together. After getting dressed in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of leggings, I walk into the bedroom and get into bed seeing Coco already there. I lay on my side of the bed with my back to him so he can't see the tears in my eyes. Coco puts his arm around me and pulls me back against him and nuzzles his nose against my neck. I feel him start placing kisses to my neck and shoulder and he turns me onto my back and kisses me deeply. I pull away but he doesn't let me go. He pulls me closer the more I try to pull away and I am sobbing. "Talk to me amor." he says softly. I shake my head no and finally pull away from him. I get up and head for the bathroom and go to close the door but he stops me before I can. "What's wrong mi reina?" I shake my head and whisper "Just let me go." He looks at me shocked and asks "What?" I am sobbing harder and say "Just let me go. Fuck." before he pulls me to him and says "I ain't letting you go. You're mine mi reina. You're MY wife. MY Old Lady. "You're the other of MY child." I try to pull away and he says "Don't pull away from me." He cups my face and kisses me deeply and when we come up for air, he says "I love you." and pulls me back against him.

After getting myself together, he carries me to bed and again I turn my back to him but don't pull away when he pulls me to him. "I love you." he says and again I don't say anything. "Talk to me baby." he says. "Just something she said is stuck running through my head." I tell him. "What did she say?" he asks. "That you won't want my fat ass now that she was back." I tell him. Turning me to look at him, he cups my face and makes me look at him. "You are not fat. You are fucking perfect." he tells me and I shake my head no. Taking one of my hands, he moves my hand to his hard member and says "This is just from being in the same fucking room as you. You drive me loco bebita. You make feel like I am the only man that matters and I am so fucking in love with you. All I want to do is lay in bed with you. Make love to you and just hold you. You're fucking perfect. Mi amor, mi mundo, mi alma." he tells me. I look into his eyes and see so much emotion. I crash my lips with his and pull him to hover over me. "Love me Johnny." I whisper and we start shedding clothes but when he gets to my shirt, I stop him but he whispers "Don't hide hermosa." I nod and he removes my shirt and then my leggings and panties. Taking off his boxers, he moves between my thighs and enters me slowly. Spending the rest of the night making love to me nice and slow before we both find our release.

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side, snuggled into Coco's chest. I feel him stir and he holds me tighter. Kissing the top of my head, he whispers "Morning hermosa." I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "Morning Johnny." I say softly. Caressing my cheek, he kisses me again and deepens the kiss. When we separate, he look into my eyes and before he can ask I say "I'm sorry about last night." He shakes his head and says "No mi amor. Never apologize." I lean up and kiss him again and then whisper "You're mine." He smiles softly and says "And you're mine mi alma." I snuggle back into him and he says "We need to get up and check on Letti." I nod and get out of the bed. Getting dressed, we head into the main room and I don't see Letti or the Prospect. Before I can say anything they come out of the hallway and she comes right to me. I pull her into a hug and she snuggles into me. "Morning Mama." she says. "Morning baby. How'd you sleep?" I ask. "Okay. You?" she asks and sees how irritated my eyes are and looks at me concerned. "I'm fine baby. Papi made sure of it." I tell her. She looks at Coco and he nods. I kiss her temple and say "Head over to your Old Man." She nods and heads over to EZ and he pulls her close. Coco walks over and pulls me close and look at me. Before he can ask, I say "I'm getting there."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After we all eat, Coco heads out to the yard to work, leaving me and Letti alone in the bar. I get behind the bar and start working and she says "Mama, can I talk to you?" as she sits at the bar. "Yeah baby. What's up?" I ask. "I heard what that woman said to you." she says. "I know." I tell her. "You know that's not true right? Papa loves you. We all see it." she tells me. "I know baby. Let me tell you something. Do you remember when you and your dad first moved in, the guy that kept showing up?" I ask and she nods. "He was my ex. The day you and your dad came to dinner to talk about you moving in, he came over that morning and confessed that he cheated on me and that she said she was pregnant." I tell her and she looks at me shocked. "Yeah. It hurt me. Not because he was cheating because I had already had feelings for your dad but because he was getting the one thing I didn't think I would have." I tell her. "A kid." she says. "Yeah. But the minute you moved in, you became my kid. But, Letti, I know that your dad being in the club, there are women around here that would drop everything to be with him. I know he wouldn't but I know how easy it would be and her saying he wouldn't want my fat ass, it stuck in my head. I love you dad with everything in me. Just like I love you. You're my daughter, blood or not." I tell her. "But you're still worried about Papa finding someone better?" she asks. "Yeah." I tell her. "You realize how perfect you are for him right?" she asks and I shake my head. She looks at me for a minute and says "I know what you need." she tells me. I look at her and she says "Let's go shopping. I have an idea." she tells me.

Walking out to the yard, I see Coco and EZ and we walk up to them. "We're heading out for a while." I tell Coco. He looks at me concerned and Letti says "Having a little mother daughter time." He nods and smiles before handing me a wad of cash. "Coco…" I start. "Take it. Get whatever you want baby." he tells me. "I love you." I tell him softly. Kissing him goodbye,

Pulling up to the first shop, Letti says "We're getting you something sexy for you to wear for my dad." she says. "Isn't this weird for you?" I ask. "What? Adult mother and daughter shopping? No. Plus, all I care about is that you and my dad are happy." she says. "What about you? Are you happy?" I ask. She smiles. "I have a dad that loves me and actually wants me here, a mom that chose me and loves me like her own and is my best friend and a man that loves me and treats me so good. How could I not?" she asks. I hug her and say "I love you baby girl." She hugs me back and says "Love you too Mama." We head in and she helps me pick out a few outfits. Moving on to the next store, we both get new looks, me getting one that makes me feel sexy and her getting a look that shows she's an Old Lady and not a member's kid. Then on to get our hair done and makeup done before heading back to the yard.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we get out and start getting our bags out and we're laughing. "Good to see you laughing Mija." Taza says. "I'm feeling a lot better thanks to Letti." I say. Coco and EZ walk out of the clubhouse and as soon as Coco sees me, his eyes go wide and his jaw drops. Letti leans over and says "I think he likes your new look." before moving to EZ's side. Coco walks up to me and pulls me close. Kissing me deeply, when we separate he says "Just when I think you can't get more beautiful." I smile softly and say "Wait until we head to bed." before walking past him and into the clubhouse. Coco looks at Letti and she says "Don't just stand there." He smiles wide and follows me into the clubhouse and to the dorms. As soon as the door is closed he pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. Picking me up, my arms around his neck and legs around his waist, he carries me to the bed. Laying me down, we start to shed clothes but when I am down to my panties and bra, he looks at me and says "Fucking hell." He looks into my eyes and says "Goddamn perfect." before crashing his lips with mine. We finish shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slow and easy, I moan in his ear "Fuck me Johnny. Show me who my pussy belongs to." He growls in my ear before he starts thrusting in and out hard and fast, causing me to find release after release before finding his inside me. "Holy fuck." I say. He looks at me as he lays beside me and says "Agreed." I look up at him and kiss him softly. He looks at me with question in his eyes. "I'm okay baby. Between you reminding me that you love me and want me and my trip with Letti today, I'm okay." I tell him.

We head out to the main room and see everyone smiling at us. "Good to see you smiling again." Angel says. "I'm okay guys. I promise." I say and we all spend the rest of the evening hanging out and laughing before heading to bed for the night where my husband makes love to me over and over again, telling me how sexy he thinks I am and I believe every word.


End file.
